Abrazos Calidos: Atrapada en un una caja de 4x3
by Motoko Draculia
Summary: bueno esto es una locura que hice con otras escritoras... como seria un romance entre Helena y Ada? drabble... pasen y descubran (YURI TIME)


_**Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a CAPCOM, advertencia si no te gusta el yuri abstiene té de leer :D **_

**Abrazos cálidos: atrapada en una caja de 4x3**

Estaba descargando uno archivos referentes a mi hoja de vida en el servicio secreto. Más de dos órdenes de captura internacionales, me reí de medio lado al verlo, entre a la base de datos para empezar a borrar el historial, siento pasos acercarse, corro a la entrada del a puerta escondiéndome detrás de esta, se abre de inmediato y reconozco la silueta femenina que entra a mirar la oficina "Harper" afirmo al mirarla, aprovecho el momento y salgo corriendo del a oficina, Helena se da cuenta de mi escape va detrás mío

-Ada¡

Solo corro, veo la ventana y saco el lanza garfios apunto y justo cuando estoy por accionar el gatillo para impulsarme Helena me enviste perdiendo mi arma en el acto, caemos dentro del elevador que acababa de abrirse, Helena me agarra de los brazos, logro zafarme pero no alcanzo a salir del maldito elevador, siento el cañón del arma de Harper en mi espalda

-Que hacías aquí Ada?

-no creo que te interese, además no tengo tiempo de jugar

-no me digas que graciosa

-que amargada – me rio sarcástica

-ni creas que te dejare escapar

-no me digas como me vas a detener?

-la que tiene el arma soy yo que no se te olvide

-oh…. Eso podemos arreglarlo – en un movimiento de pelvis me ladeo cogiendo la mano de Helena y quitándole el arma con facilidad, le apunto – que decías?

-….. – solo te muerdes el labio de la impotencia

-Oh vamos, no te pongas así es solo que….

El elevador se sacude y el aire acondicionado aumenta, siento que el elevador se detuvo

-que mierda?

-que sucede R15? – llamas por tu radio

-hubo un fallo en los controles de los elevadores de toda la planta – contestan

-entendido – cortas la comunicación – como ya ves nos quedaremos encerradas aquí hasta que arreglen

-carajo – digo por lo bajo al ver que andamos en el piso 20 y sin mi lanza garfios no puedo salir

-qué tal si hacemos una tregua, no llegamos a nada peleando

-uuff – bufo bajando el arma pero sin dártela no corro riesgos

Las malditos minutos pasan y el aire acondicionado no mejora, hace mucho frio, te volteo a ver y veo que tus labios empiezan a temblar debido al frio, mi piel esta erizada por lo mismo

-puto frio de mierda – susurras y te escucho

-ni lo digas – algo molesta

Después de la media hora veo que estas temblando del frio y aunque me cueste admitirlo también tengo un endemoniado frio mi cuerpo empieza a temblar, me acuerdo de entrenamiento que me dieron cuando pasaba estos casos, me acerco a ti y me siento bien pegada a tu lado

-A..Ada… - me dices titiritando – me miras y comprendes lo que tenemos que hacer, débilmente me abrazas, no esperaba eso pero correspondo

-tienes mucho frio Helena? – te digo manteniendo la voz pausada, solo asientes y te abrazo mas fuerte

Alzas tu mirar y lo clavas en mi rostro

-aho..ahora se… porque… león…es..esta… ena..ena

-…. - te miro y pongo mi dedo difícilmente en tus labios – no.. no digas mas… - por alguna extraña razón me gusta tu rostro, esa piel pálida y bonita, tus labios gruesos cual manzanas ahora pálidos debido al frio pero sin quitarle su gracia

-Ad..Ada… - te me vas acercando y sin pensarlo abro mi boca y recibo tu beso.

Lo correspondo, no es la primera vez que me beso con una mujer, hubo algunas misiones en donde requería de mis encantos no solo con los hombres si no con las chicas también, llegando al punto de tener intimidad sexual con ellas, nada mal para ser sincera

Tus labios son dulces, mi mano viaja a tu cuello para acariciarlo intensificando el deseo, veo que me tocas la cadera, me dejo y sonrió entre los besos, no sé qué me pasa, pero me dejo llevar por tu dulzura me voy encima de ti, mis manos tocan tus caderas, las masajeo, para luego meterlas bajo tu camisa y a cariar tu vientre, noto que tu cuerpo me reacciona muy bien y eso me gusta, te estremeces debajo mío, mi boca baja a tu cuello dándote pequeñas succiones y mordiscos, siento tus manos acalambradas tocarme la espalda y acariciarla, las bajas a mis glúteos para apretarlos, tus actitudes de niña mala me hacen hundir mi cabeza entre tus pechos y morder lo que puedo sobre la camisa, te escucho gemir y siento tu mano pasar debajo de mi vestido tocándome las piernas cerca de mi zona, te atreves sentándote en el piso y acorralándome contra la esquina del elevador me tocas el busto con tus manos los aprietas y yo te premio regalándote un jadeo, mis manos aprietan tus glúteos bien firmes, luego las subo por debajo de tu blusa aruñando con la yema de mis dedos tu piel, te estremeces con mis toques y gimes a mi oído eso me deleita mas, pero veo que el elevador está avanzando, aunque quisiera continuar nuestra faena, debo irme andes de que pase algo o alguien nos vea, te vuelvo a recostar y muerdo tus labios mientras te beso , mi mano se entretiene en tu zona por sobre tus pantalones das gemidos largos, de doy un último beso con mi lengua recorriendo tu boca siento el "tic" de la puerta del elevador abriéndose, te suelto del a nada y salgo del ascensor cogiendo mi arma que había perdido antes, me miras confundida y suelto tu arma al suelo.

-lo siento linda, me encantaría quedarme pero tengo cosas que hacer

-oye¡

Doy una sonrisa media y escapo por la ventana dejándote allí.

_**BUENO CHICOS ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO….. (chicas sean buenas ¬¬)**_


End file.
